Imaginator Spell
by Hikage Natsuhimiko
Summary: Natsu yang cuma anak SMP biasa (kalo embel-embel OtakuFujo diumpetin) mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik tanpa ia sadari. Dan sesuatu itu mengabulkan satu harapan ehem kurang warasnya ehem... / typos, geje, abal, karena me emang sarap XD
1. Chapter 1

Author : Yosh! Ini fic bakal ancur seancur-ancurnya, EXTREME! Dari judulnya aj udah ga nyambung!

Hibird : Hibari – Hii – Hikage *nemplok di kepala Author*

Author : Hai hai Hibird-_chan_~

Hibari : *aura ungu keluar*_H__erbivore_...

Author : Hii... Hi-Hibarii...

Hibari : Lo apain Hibird gue?!

Author : Aaa... ahahaa... aku ga apa-apain kok... aku 'kan penarik perhatian hewan-hewan unyuh~ *bilang aja pawang binatang*. Sama tadi nggak sengaja aku santet, ehehee...

Hibari : *siap tonfa* _K__amikorosu_! *kejar Author*

Author : GYAAA~ *lari* Tsuna_-kun_, bisa _disclaimer_ bacain lontong? *lempar kertas*

Tsunayoshi : _Et-ettoo_... Author_-san_ bicara yang benar... *dipelototin* HIEEE... ba-baik...

Disclaimer : KHR bukan milik si Author sakit jiwa ini, jika punya Author ini, pasti 182769 801859 D18G27 BS80 dan kawan-kawan akan bertebaran dimana-mana... xD Tapi berhubung masternya ini akun masih kecil dan polos *plak*, jadinya yang di fic ini normal kok. Cuma ada sedikit hint yang jarang-jarang, Gyahahahaaaa... *dideathglare Readers*

Tsunayoshi : HIIEEEEEE...

Author : *masih lari* Selamat menikmati fic gaje ini... GYAAA~

Warning : OOC, OC, gaje, abal, typos, tidak memuaskan, de el el.

-Don't like. Don't read-

Pagi yang cerah menyambut sang protagonis cantik jelmaan Author yang cantik- *stab* –ini... (Author : Me kan Cuma pengen memuji diri sendiri... habis... temen-temen me manggil me diktator... T^T). Natsuhimiko –panggil saja Natsu- seorang gadis berambut hitam lurus lembut dan berkilau sampai pinggang yang hanya dikepang kecil di sebelah kiri. Matanya cokelat gelap dan cantik itu, kini tengah mengobarkan api kemarahan yang tersulut-sulut. Ia berjalan menghentak-hentak masuk ke kelasnya.

Bad mood.

Yaahh... hari senin memang selalu tak menyenangkan 'kan? Apa lagi baru tadi pagi ia mendapat kabar akan ada ulangan bahasa ingris dari Mayu yang notabene sahabatnya setengah sekarat(?)nya. Dalam batin ia misuh-misuh 'AKU NGGAK NGERTI ITU BAHASA PLANET ASING!'

"_Ohayo _Mayu-_chaann_~" sapa Natsu yang wajah suramnya sudah hilang entah kemana pada gadis berambut cokelat sebahu yang di _twin-ponytail_ bermata amber.

"_Ohayo_!" balasnya dengan senyum manis yang bisa bikin diabetes karena wajah _babyface_nya yang super imut itu.

"Oh, ya Mayu-_chan_~." masih memasang wajah malaikat.

"Iya?" Mayu menyahut masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kenapakaubarumemberitahukuakanadaulanganbahasaalienitutadipagi, heh?" tanyanya dengan aura mencekam disekitarnya meski senyumannya begitu manis, tak kalah dari Mayu. Lalu deathglare.

"Hiieee... ma- maaf Nacchan..." Mayu gemetar mendapat deathglare –yang-amat-sangat-menyeramkan-dan-tak-terbantahkan- dari Natsu.

"_Ohayo,_ Natsu-_chan_~ Mayu-_chan_~" sapa Zii yang baru saja datang. Zii, salah satu teman Natsu, berambut hitam keunguan panjang selalu di gerai dan memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"_Ohayo_!" Natsu bersemangat.

"_Ohayo_..." Mayu lemas.

Dan pagi itu berlalu dengan damainya. Natsu yang keceh *stab*(=_=" ulang) Natsu yang sedari awal sudah nggak mood pun berhasil melalui jam pelajaran hingga istirahat pertama dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan(?). Ulangannya setelah istirahat ini. Karena malas berurusan dengan keramaian kelas yang pasti didominasi oleh materi ulangan, Natsu pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah.

"Natsu-_senpai_~." seseorang memanggil Natsu. Suaranya akrab bagi telinga Natsu.

"Ne~ Ema-_chan_..." sahut Natsu pada Ema. Ema Rikaru, _kohai_ Natsu yang ga sengaja kenalan gara-gara sama-sama freak KHR, mukanya unyu, badannya mungil, matanya biru langit, rambutnya cokelat terang mungkin bisa dibilang cream tapi lebih gelap, ato kaya' warna cappuchino? Um, entahlah... *Author kelindes traktor gara-gara kebanyakan basa basi.

"Natsu-_senpai_ mau kemana?"

"Perpustakaan... Ema sendiri?"

"Sama, aku mau pinjam kamus bahasa inggris. Ada tu-"

"Ghaaahhh... hentikaan! Jangan bahasa alien itu lagiii..."

"Oh iya, _senpai_ tidak suka bahasa inggris. Kalau begitu Natsu-_senpai_ mau _cookies_?" tawar Ema.

"Tentu, _cookies_ Ema selalu enak..." Natsu mengambil bungkusan yang diacungkan Ema dan mereka pun pergi ke perpustakaan bersama.

Natsu berputar-putar di sekitar buku-buku cerita, sedangkan Ema ngobrol dengan penjaga perpustakaan karena mencari buku kamus itu mudah. Buku-buku cerita yang ada di perpustakaan sebagian besar –hampir semuanya- sudah pernah Natsu selesaikan, jadi Natsu bingung sendiri mau baca apa sekarang.

"Ano... Natsu-_senpai_ masih belum ketemu apa yang mau dipinjam?" tanya Ema yang menyusul Natsu di rimbunnya(?) lemari buku perpustakaan.

"Aah, rasanya semua buku-buku cerita di sini sudah aku baca semua..." jawab Natsu lemas.

"Eeh... _hontou ni_...? _Sugoii_..." seru Ema berblink-blink ria.

"Yaa... begi- ... Eh..?" Natsu memelototi salah satu buku yang ada di baris rak paling bawah. Sebuah buku yang kelihatan lusuh, tua, tak terurus, lapuk, kucel, compang-camping(?) (o-oke, ini mulai ngacho').

"Hm, buku apa itu? Rasanya kok seperti sudah lama sekali ada disana? Nggak kesentuh sama sekali." Ema berkomentar.

"Iya, aku juga baru lihat." Natsu menyetujui dan mengambil buku itu. Saat akan membuka bukunya, bel masuk berbunyi. "Eee..."

"Yaahh... padahal aku penasaran apa isinya... yasudahlah, nanti kalau sudah baca, cerita-cerita ya Natsu-_senpai_, aku mau balik kekelas... _Jaa_~" dengan itu Ema pergi meninggalkan Natsu.

Segera Natsu mendata diri meminjam buku pada petugas perpustakaan yang agak bingung karena asing dengan buku yang ditemukan Natsu. Setelahnya, Natsu kembali kekelasnya.

'Aargh, sial! Aku lupa ada ulangan...!' geram Natsu dalam hati karena lupa tujuan sebenarnya ke perpustakaan – membolos pelajaran karena ulangan. Tapi karena Natsu sudah duduk manis dikursinya dengan aura ungu indigo bertebaran disekitarnya, yaa... apa boleh buat, Natsu harus mengerjakan apa pun yang akan dia terima. Dan hanya bisa berdoa demi keselamatannya(?).

Untuk pengetahuan _readers_ saja, Natsu adalah seorang _otaku_ ehem_fujoshi_ehem, jadi beginilah isi doa seorang Natsuhimiko. '_Kami-sama_, kuharap kau selamatkan aku dari ujian terkutuk ini. kuharap, masih seperti sebelum-sebelumnya agar orang-orang keren dari ehem, eem... chara KHR yang kece nan moe mampir mengisi hari-hari yang begitu menyebalkan dan rasanya ingin aku ratakan dengan _Roadroller_nya seorang chara berwarna kuning penyuka jeruk dari fandom sebelahnya. Kirimkan pangeran-pangeran itu, biar aku bisa ngerjain ini ujian penuh halang rintang(?) dan mendapat nilai terbaik. Oh, ya... ubah saja sekalian soal-soalnya jadi hal-hal berbau anime ato kefujoan... hehee... terlalu banyak minta yaa~ _gomen ne_... sehari ini~ saja... nyeheheheee...' (Zii dan Mayu sweetdrop merasakan aura aneh disekitar Natsu).

Dan tanpa semua orang sadari, buku yang tadi dibawa Natsu memancarkan cahaya putih redup lalu normal kembali. Dan sebuah keajaiban terjadi.

"_Ohayou_, _minna_-_san_..." seseorang pirang mengenakan kemeja putih yang lengan panjangnya digulung memperlihatkan lengannya yang penuh tatto dan blazer abu-abu berseru saat masuk kedalam kelas. Bruk. Entah karena apa dia terjatuh begitu saja kelantai.

-tsuzuku-

Jangan timpuk me gara-gara kegejean me! /(TTATT)\

Otak me lagi eror aja, jadi nulis beginian!

Guh, tapi itu hak reader sih mau bilang apaan, jadi, klo ada komen dan kiritik dan saran asal jangan flame, mohon tulis di kotak di bawah itu trus klik tombol reviewnya. Klo mau like fav juga gaapa *plak!

_Onegaishimasu_! (^^)


	2. Chapter 2

Apdet secepat yang me bisaaa! _Gomen ne reader-tachi_ me semakin abstrak nulis kelanjutannya. Pake apa adanya yang mampir di otak trus langsung ditulis! Walau pun me terserang wabah 'belom selesai yang lama udah mulai yang baru' tapi me harap _reader-tachi_ tetep mau baca karya orang geje macam me ini.

Enjoy it minna~

Disclaimer, Amano Akira

.

"_Ohayou_, _minna_-_san_..." seseorang pirang mengenakan kemeja putih yang lengan panjangnya digulung memperlihatkan lengannya yang penuh tatto dan blazer abu-abu berseru saat masuk kedalam kelas. Bruk. Entah karena apa dia terjatuh begitu saja kelantai.

"Dino Cavallone!" seru Natsu lebih keras dari suara toa masjid(?) ketika sadar siapa yang baru saja masuk ke kelasnya... semua mata tertuju pada Natsu lalu seorang konyol yang dipanggilnya Dino Cavallone.

"..."

Hening.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu? Padahal aku baru bertugas hari ini..." kata Dino sambil mencoba berdiri.

"..."

Hening.

"Appaaa...!" Mayu dan Zii berteriak. (maklumilah otaku di kelas me hanya kami bertiga). Yang lain? Diam di tempat.

Setelah situasi terkendali(?) dan para otaku – Natsu, Zii, Mayu- dijinakkan(?) dari fangirling modenya, pelajaran dimulai dangan perkenalan. Yaa... minus trio otaku tadi... karena pastinya mereka sudah tahu siapa yang mengajar itu.

"Uum, sepertinya untuk nama, kalian sudah tahu dari teman kalian disana*nunjuk Natsu yang masih blink-blink*, nama saya Dino Cavallone, salam kenal... saya menjadi guru pengganti untuk pelajaran bahasa inggris. Sebenarnya saya tidak terlalu paham bahasa inggris karena saya dari Itali dan biasanya menggunakan bahasa Itali. Ahahaa..." Dino tertawa garing *gejeness* dan semua siswa memandangnya dengan tatapan bosan dan datar, jangkrik pun bernyanyi. Kecuali trio otaku yang tetap berblink-blink ria.

"Oh, ya... tadi guru bahasa inggris kalian menitipkan catatan... kalian ulangan hari ini..."

"..." suasana berubah suram. Dan aura terbesar ada di punggung Natsu yang sudah pundung di pojok ruangan. "Kenapa ini terjadi padaku..."

"Ayo.. mulai ulangannya... jangan ada yang mencontek yaa..." seru Dino penuh semangat dengan cambuk yang sudah siap di tangannya.

Glup

Semua siswa meneguk paksa liurnya sendiri-sendiri (yaiyalah, masak liur orang? huek). Juga ditambah merinding disko karena takut menjadi korban si kuda jingkrak.

.

"Gupyah...! Aku nggak yakin itu nilainya bakal bagus!" ternyata harapan Natsu tentang soal itu tidak terlabul.

"Boro-boro nilai bagus, nilaimu tak pernah beranjak dari C." sahut Zii yang merasa telinganya akan berdarah jika terus di sebelah Natsu.

"Sudahlaahh..." Mayu niatnya meredakan suasana tapi malah dapat deathglare dari Natsu.

"Ini juga gara-gara kamu!"

"E- hehee..."

"Lihat saja kalau nilaiku jelek kamu akan aku ratakan." ucap Natsu sambil mencomot _cookies_ dari Ema.

"Itu!" Mayu dan Zii menunjuk kearah bungkusan penuh kue kering cokelat. "Pasti buatan Ema!" barengan lagi.

"Iya, kena-"

Breet...

Mayu dan Zii merebut bungkusan itu dari Natsu dan melahap isinya dengan rakus seperti orang kesetanan sampai habis lalu mengembalikan bungkusnya pada Natsu.

"Kurang ajaarrrr...!" Natsu melemparkan buku kamus setebal enam puluh delapan koma tiga milimeter(?) kearah Zii dan Mayu tapi meleset dan melewati mereka berdua.

Buak. Buk.

Apa itu? Coba kita ingat-ingat. Mayu dan Zii memakan _cookies_ yang pasti enak karena buatan Ema. _Check_. Natsu marah. _Check_. Buku dilempar. _Check_. Meleset melewati Mayu dan Zii. _Check_. Apa yg kurang? Aah, iya. Pendaratannya. Tapi sepertinya tidak berakhir di tembok atau sampai di lantai langsung.

Serta merta mendengar suara berdebum ganjil itu, mereka bertiga membeku sesaat. Lalu dengan muka horor mereka menoleh dan melirik ke arah suara berdebum ganjil itu dengan gerakan patah-patah. Tapi mendapati apa yang ada di sumber suara itu, mereka langsung merinding disko dan berbalik mencari object lain untuk dilihat dari pada melihat apa yang ada di sana. Tepatnya di ambang pintu.

Hm... apa yang mereka lihat?

"Kalian bertiga. _Kamikorosu_!" suara itu terdengar tegas, menuntut, memerintah dan marah. Tunggu... kalimat ini...

"Hii..." tiga orang yang menjadi objek dari kalimat sedingin es batu dari antartika itu hanya bisa _henshin_ menjadi pucat dengan aura ngeri pekat.

"_Kamiko_-" ketika sang sumber suara bedebum ganjil hasil lemparan Natsu itu mengangkat benda metal panjang di kedua tangannya untuk menggigit pada ketiga siswi penuh kegejean di sekolah ini... suara ganjil yang lebih angker datang.

"Kufufuu..."

Sekarang kalian bisa mengira-ira warna tepung atau kapur? Nah seperti itulah warna Natsu dan Mayu _henshin_ sekarang. Dan sang sumb- Ugh, repot! Sebut saja namanya. Hibari Kyoya. Dan Hibari menurunkan benda metal pa- haiish... sebut saja tonfa. Dan Hibari menurunkan tonfanya untuk sekedar memberi deathglare mautnya secara cuma-cuma pada makhluk biru dengan personifikasi nanas salah warna berjalan yang baru saja ikut masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Kufu-"

Buak.

Tawa angker bernuansa mesum itu berhenti.. ehm, dihentikan oleh benda bernama tonfa yang memukul telak perutnya.

"Oya oya... jangan kasar seperti itu Kyoya..."

"_Kamikorosu_!"

"Kufufuu~, apa kau ingat ini di mana?"

Hum... benar juga... (lihat dari atas kebawah) mereka mengenakan seragam sekolah ini... Hibari tidak mengenakan armbandnya. Na- Mukuro tidak mengenakan gakuran ijonya. Yamamoto masih dengan tawa geje idiotnya. Pangeran palsu tidak mengenakan kaos garis-garisnya. Kodok imut tidak memakai seragam aneh bin ketatnya walau topi kodok masih setia di kepalanya.

Huum... ada yang aneh...

"Ushishishi... kau melupakan pangeran Author sialan!"

"_Senpai_... tidak baik mengatai Author yang lebih aneh dari _senpai_-" *Stab* "Itu sakit _senpai_."

Aah... ternyata bertambah tiga chara lagi. Kita sambut! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Yamamoto si _yakyuu-baka, *Yamamoto ketawa cengengesan*._ Belphegor si pangeran jejadian *stab* kata Fran. Dan Fran si kodok imut nan _moe_ yang nyebelin... *jleb* Aaw...

"Terimakasih _shisou_..."

"Kufufuu... tentu Fran."

"Kyaaa~"

Heh? Apa itu?

"Takeshi...!"

"Franny...!"

"Muku-_nyan_~...!" (khusus yang ini ditambah nekomimi)

Teriakan ini...

"Aku menyukaimu...!'' ucap Natsu, Mayu dan Zii bersamaan. Natsu di hadapan Yamamoto, Mayu di hadapan Fran dan Zii di hadapan Mukuro. Ingat tadi yang berasa angker ke Mukuro cuma Natsu sama Mayu? Karena Zii ngefans sama Mukuro.

Fangirling mode.

"Natsu-_senpai_~"

Brak.

Suara ini...

"Iya Ema?" Natsu menyahut tanpa dengan wajah sulit dijelaskan karena Ema baru saja merusak pintu kelas Natsu lagi (Lagi?).

"Di sini jugaa...!" serunya tanpa dosa.

"HIIEEE..." ini...

"Natsu-_senpai_ lihat! Tsu-_chan_ ada di sini!" seru Ema penuh semangat. Sampai-sampai Tsunayoshi yang digandeng –ehemdiseretdarikelasnyasampaikekelasNatsudkkehem- sudah seperti kertas yang melambai-lambai karena lemas.

"Hee? Benar?" Mayu dan Zii menoleh. Mendapati Ema yang kini memeluk lengan Tsuna. Di belakangnya ada Gokudera yang bersungut-sungut dan sudah siap sedia dinamit. Yamamoto mencoba menenangkan Gokudera. Juga dengan seragam sekolah Natsu dkk.

Natsu, Mayu dan Zii _henshin_ menjadi seputih tepung lagi.

"Hei, beraninya kau memperlakukan _Juudaime_ seperti itu!"

"Hayato... tenanglah..."

"Kalian semua..." aura ungu menyebar keseluruh penjuru kelas, bahkan sampai keluar kelas. Bahkan lepi Author berasa jadi dingin dan horor... "_Kamikorosu_!" Yeps! Hibari ngamuk! Me mau kabur! *Stab*Jleb*Boom*

"Kalau kau pergi, siapa yang nulis heh? Author sialan!" Bel, Mukuro dan Gokudera ikut ngamuk tapi ngeroyok Author.

"_Kamikorosu_!"

-tsuzuku-

_Yare yare_... betapa gejenya fic ini, semakin lama semakin geje akut... _ne ne~ minna-san_ jangan lupa _review_ ne~ me menunggu di sini sambil meluk tunangan me si _yakyu-baka_~ *plak. buat yang kemaren-kemaren review ne~

**Tanaka Aira :** aree... sudah terjawab ne~ itu memang DINO senseiii! yeeyyyy! *plak

**Colonnello-shou :** hee~~ kalo itu me juga mauuu... mm... ga tau juga~ bisa di pikirin... tapi kalo isi otak me aj ancur-ancuran gini jadi ga yakiinnn~~ /berasa jelly *plak

Yamamoto : Ahahaa... jangan lupa _review_ _minna_. Ahahaa...


	3. Chapter 3

Hooo... Akhirnya apdet jugaaa!

(meski sebenernya ini ditengah lapangan upacara ;p

ne ne~ silahkan dilanjut _minna-saaannnn_~~

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

"_Kamikorosu_!"

*skip*

Semuanya berakhir dengan beberapa luka lebam dan tusuk di sekujur tubuh tiap karakter penting cerita ini. Oke lupakan. Cerita ini memang penuh dengan kegejean tingkat yang terpenting semuanya selamat sentosa tanpa harus masuk rumah sakit karena baru disadari bayi berjubah hitam bernama mammon telah menyita semua uang dengan dalih kas selama ada di dunianya Author ini. Jadi intinya nggak masuk rumah sakit gara-gara udah pada nggak punya duit buat berobat.

"Jadi... apa yang terjadi?" Mayu bertanya dengan roh yang melayang-layang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Entah..." Zii tiduran di lantai.

"Aku mau bikin _cookies_ di club memasak dulu~" Ema beranjak pergi dengan senyum anak-kecil-nan-unyu-bangetnya.

"Uum... aku masih menganalisanya." Natsu bergerak-gerak nggak jelas seperti agar-agar dan sepertinya nyawanya sudah meninggalkan tubuh *plak.

Sekarang ini Mayu, Zii, Ema dan Natsu... Oh, kurangi Ema yang tiba-tiba keluar untuk membuat _cookies_ yang pasti langsung disetujui karena rasanya sudah seperti _cookies_ yang turun dari surga(?). Mereka sedang rapat di ruang musik. Ini istirahat makan siang.

"Mereka semua total ada berapa?" tanya Mayu yang masih setengah terpengaruh ilusi dari Fran karena 'menyerang'nya dengan pelukan maut saat menghindar dari tonfa Hibari.

"Muku-_nyan_, Hibari, Bel, Froggy, Dino, Mammon, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto... mungkin baru..."

BRAK!

"VOOIIIIII... KEMANA BOS BRENGSEK ITU!"

Wao... suara merdu nan menghanyutkan ini begitu indah dan efektif menghancurkan gendang telinga orang yang mendengarnya. Suara indah itu pula yang suatu saat nanti akan merusak CAPSLOCK Author.

"SIAL! KEMANA PERGINYA BOS SIALAN ITU! VOOIIII! SEENAKNYA PERGI MENINGGALKANKU DI TEMPAT BRENGSEK INI!" dia pergi meninggalkan ruang musik dengan keadaan pintu setengah rusak dan orang-orang di dalamnya dalam keadaan melongo. Satu lagi. Luka mereka bertambah dengan benda cair berwarna merah pekat yang mengucur dari telinga mereka.

"Ditambah hiu putih a.k.a Squallo dan kemungkinan Xanxus juga ada disini." imbuh Zii pada penjelasannya sebelum ini. Tapi sepertinya mereka mengalami ketulian sementara sehingga tak mendengarkan apa yang Zii katakan.

Prang.

Eh? Apa itu?

Sebuah botol tequilla yang masih ada isinya menghantam kepala Zii. Karena pendengaran mereka sudah sedikit baikan setelah hiu putih itu pergi, mereka samar-samar mendengar suara pecahan dan Zii yang langsung berguling-guling di lantai. Sedangkan diambang pintu terlihat seorang cowok dengan penampilan urakan, sangar dan bercodet menatap garang dengan muka bad mood.

"Cih, _stronzo_!" dan dia langsung melenggang pergi.

Setelah kepergiannya, Natsu dan Mayu menatap miris kearah Zii yang sudah berguling ke tempat semula(?). Rambut basah, telinga rusak, kepala bocor, muka suram, pandangan kosong, aah, bentuknya sungguh tak memungkinkan untuk terlacak dia masih bisa hidup atau tidak(?).

Author suka nyiksa Zii? Jawabannya iya! Khekhekhee... *dilempar bata Zii*

"_Senpai_~" suara Ema yang kekanak-kanakan dan biasanya mereka sukai pun kini rasanya bisa merusak telinga mereka yang tiba-tiba sensitif setelah darah berhenti mengalir dari sana. Mereka menjawab seruan itu hanya dengan manisnya deathglare. "Semua chara KHR yang mampir di dunia kita sudah aku kumpulkan di atap..." sepertinya Ema tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan deathglare dari para _senpai_nya.

Dan Ema berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang masih diam ambigu dalam ruang musik. Beberapa detik kemudian Ema kembali. Dia membawakan kotak P3K dan earphone.

"Sini-sini aku obatin. Pasti Squalo-_san_ mampir kesini 'kan? Squalo-_san_ tadi juga mampir ke club memasak... dia menanyakan dimana Xanxus-_san_. Aku yang sedang mendengarkan musik dengan volume full saja bisa mendengarnya loh~. Karena aku tidak tahu dimana Xanxus-_san_ dimana, aku suruh saja tanya ke kalian di ruang musik. Atau ke kelasku atau kelasnya _senpai_-_tachi_. Jika masih tidak ada aku minta ke atap. Dan beberapa menit setelah Squalo-_san_ pergi, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang melempar botol tequilla yang bahkan masih bersegel. Dan tidak sengaja tequillanya masuk ke adonan yang sudah dicetak. Cuma seperempat sih. Aku baru sadar itu saat aku mengeluarkannya dari oven. Nanti aku pisahkan deh. Yang melempar itu Xanxus-_san_. Jadi aku kasih petunjuk sama seperti Squalo-_san_. Sebelum kesini, aku bertemu dengan Tsu-_chan_, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Habari-_senpai_, Mukuro-_san_, Bel-_senpai_, Fran-_chan_, Mammon-_san_ dan Dino-_san_ yang baru kembali dari kantin. Mereka aku suruh juga untuk ke atap. Setelah ini aku akan mengambil _cookies_nya lalu ke atap. _Senpai-tachi_ juga yaa... nah, selesai, sekarang ini earphonenya, kalian harus mendengarkan lagu lembut setelah mendengar suara Squalo-_san_ tanpa perlindungan(?). Aku ke ruang club memasak dulu ya... jaa..." Ema pergi setelah selesai bercerita paaannnnjjjjaaaaaannnngggg, dan mengobati telinga, luka, juga 'bocor' yang dialami Zii dkk dan tidak lupa memasang earphone dan menyetel musik lembut sebagai terapi suara Hiu.

Trio itu diam.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka beriringan berjalan menuju atap dengan masih mengenakan earphone. Natsu, Mayu lalu Zii. Naas, baru keluar dari pintu sesuatu menerpa mereka.

"MELAJU DENGAN EXTREME!" satu lagi perusak Caps Lock.

"Gupyah..."

Bruk.

Mereka jatuh bertumpuk. Dan yang paling bawah adalah Natsu. Urat kesabaran mereka sudah hampir benar-benar putus sekarang. Kecuali Natsu yang sudah putus duluan.

"WOI! APA-APAAN KALIAN HAH! INI SEKOLAH! JANGAN SAMAKAN DENGAN MARKAS YANG BISA KALIAN GUNAKAN SESUKA KALIAN, HAH! DEWASALAH! KALIAN HANYA BUAT MASALAH! (CAPSLOCK GUEEE!)" cerca Natsu yang langsung bangkit dengan kemarahan memuncak.

"Hiks, Lambo-_san_... memang masih... hiks... anak-anak... 'kan... hiks.. HUWAAA" baru saja Lambo akan mengeluarkan _tenth years bazoka_, Mayu sudah menahannya dengan cara dipeluk.

"Lambo-_chan_... jangan lakukan itu atau aku akan laporkan pada Tsuna. Jika kulaporkan pada Tsuna, Tsuna mungkin akan marah. Ema suka sama Tsuna mungkin kau tak akan dapat jatah _cookies_ yang dibuat oleh Ema jika Tsuna marah karena kau."

Berhasil.

"_Cookies_~"

"Sasagawa-_san_. Ayo keatap." Zii menyeret Ryohei yang diam karena kalah suara dari Natsu. Mayu mengangkut Lambo. Dan Natsu malah melongo karena ditinggalkan begitu saja.

-tsuzuku-

BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA... *dengan tanpa dosa ketawa guling-guling ngliat Zii yang kesiksa* habis... karakter OCnya emang ada di kelas me sih~~

Zii : _Ara ara_... lihat saja nanti, akan aku balas kau Natsu!

Me : _Ne ne~_ coba saja! Huahahahaaa...

Ema : _Yare yare_... kalau _senpai-tachi_ nggak berhenti bertengkar nggak dapet _cookies_ lho~

Zii & Me : _Tomare_!

Ema : _Senpai_ pintar...

Entah kenapa me merasa selalu jadi jinak kayak anak anjing kalo berhadapan sama muka _moe_nya _kohai_ imut ini. di dunia nyata juga sama aja, pasti kalah kalo udah diiming-imingi _cookies_nya. (==")

ini balesan Reviewnyaaa~~

**Tanaka Aira :** hahaaa... dipastikan babak belur ~~ ^^ uum, me masukin V10 Varia sama Reborn di sini~~ tapi entah dapet bagian semua apa nggak ;p

**KHRVida Reale18 : **hohoo... ini udah lanjutannyaa~~

**Zilda Eleva Ice : **A- ahahaa... Zii-chan... kamu berkunjung... ee... nggak janji yaa ;P tehee *kenaLemparBatuBata*

**Adera1869 :** yosh! hidup yao- *plak! _Yoroshiku ne~_ uum... berhubung temen-temen me masuk ini fic dan mereka bukan Fujo tapi bisa bunuh me yang Fujo... me menahan segala hasrat me buat bikin Yaoian di sini... tapi mungkin bisa me bikinin dikit Hint... dikit lho yaa...

**Colonnello-Shou : ** Hoo... mungkin agak susah buat nemuin yaoi pairing di sini... :3 tapi me udahain asal me ga terbunuh ^w^

Yattaa!

_Arigatou ne~ minna_~ kalo udah baca mohon Reviewnya please~~ ^u^

_jaa~ matta ne_~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

"_Cookies_~"

"Sasagawa-_san_. Ayo keatap." Zii menyeret Ryohei yang diam karena kalah suara dari Natsu. Mayu mengangkut Lambo. Dan Natsu malah melongo karena ditinggalkan begitu saja.

.

Di atap.

Sebaiknya jangan tanyakan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Eh?

Serius mau tahu?

Baiklah...

Hibari tidur. Dino merajuk manja agar bisa bermain dengan Hibari(yang pastinya dicueki). Mukuro berdebat dengan Belphegor dengan Fran yang terus berkata menyebalkan tentang mereka berdua. Gokudera uring-uringan karena candaan Yamamoto dan Tsuna. Xanxus melempari Squalo yang berteriak-teriak mengumpat dengan kata-kata kasar menggunakan botol dan gelas tequilla. Levi mendukung Xanxus. Mammon menghitung uang yang terkumpul dari memeras orang-orang disana dan beberapa murid sekolah.

Keadaan atap.

15% Baik, 50% Rusak Ringan, 15% Rusak Berat, 20% Tidak Bisa Diperbaiki.

Mayu dengan Lambo masuk dan duduk tanpa komentar di sisi kanan Tsunayoshi menggusur Gokudera yang mulai marah-marah lagi. Zii menyeret Ryohei dan duduk serta mendudukkan Ryohei di sisi kiri Tsunayoshi menggusur Yamamoto yang hanya tertawa garing. Natsu menyusul dan duduk di samping Yamamoto. Tsunayoshi duduk kikuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian, walau keributan masih berlangsung... Ema masuk dengan gaya _childish_nya yang khas, di belakangnya ada Lussuria dan Reborn. Mereka bertiga membawa masing-masing satu bungkusan besar yang bisa ditebak isinya _cookies_. Entah bagaimana caranya Ema bisa meminta Reborn membawakan sesuatu.

"Minna~ maaf lama~ aku bawakan _cookies_ untuk kalian semua~ oh ya... tadi ada beberapa _cookies_ yang tak sengaja tertuang tequilla..." semua menoleh ke Xanxus. "...niatnya mau aku pisahkan, tapi ketika aku kembali keruang club memasak, Luss-_san_ dan Reborn-_san_ sudah di sana duluan. _Cookies_nya sudah di kemas Luss-_san_ yang tanpa sengaja membungkusnya tanpa menandainya..." semua mendeathglare Luss. "... total ada lima bungkus yang memiliki kemungkinan berisi cookies tequilla, tapi ini mungkin akan menyenangkan bisa menjadi permainan kejutan..." *Reborn menyeringai* yang lain merinding. "...ini ide Reborn-_san_..." semua menatap Reborn ngeri. "... jadi, ayo makan dengan hati riang~." jelas Ema sambil membagikan _cookies_nya sama rata. Oh ya, keluarkan Hibari, Xanxus dan Mammon dalam semua respon para audiens penjelasan Ema tadi dan tambahkan efek berlebihan pada Tsuna dan Dino.

Semua sudah terbagi rata.

"_It's show time_." Reborn menyeringai.

Kreps. Gigitan pertama. Tidak ada efek.

Kreps. Satu _cookie_. Belum ada efek.

Baru mengangkat cookie kedua...

"Hng...?" beberapa orang sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak kuat pada minuman yang memiliki kadar alkohol itu.

Bruk.

Tsuna langsung tumbang.

"_Ju-juudaime_...!" Gokudera uring-uringan lagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada _juudaime_ hah?"

"Hei _stonzo_! _Cookies_ ini seperti tequilla!" sepertinya Xanxus tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Ema tadi. "Kerja bagus, _stronzo_!" tapi sepertinya dia suka. Pada dasarnya _cookies_ buatan Ema memang enak~.

"Ushishishi... sepertinya _uncute kohai_ juga dapat _cookies_ sial itu... shishishi..." Bel tertawa sambil memperhatikan Fran yang wajahnya sudah memerah, efek tequilla.

"Mmh... kepalaku pusing..." Hibari memegangi kepalanya. Dino mengganggapnya kesempatan baik dan memeluk Hibari. Jika dalam keadaan normal mungkin Hibari sudah menghajar Dino tapi yang terjadi Hibari malah menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu si Haneuma.

"Ngh..." Zii juga terkena imbas cookies tequillanya. Dia... "Muku-_nyan_..." mulai bersikap manja.

"Berbahaya! Cepat cegah Zii!" Natsu berteriak -memerintah- pada Mayu dan Ema. Mayu dan Ema bersiaga dengan memegangi tangan Zii. Tapi percuma. Sepertinya kekuatan Zii berlipat-lipat jika sedang mabuk.

"Nee... Natsu-_senpai_... kami tidak kuaattthh..." ucap Ema yang kini terseret-seret Zii. Zii trus saja berjalan menghampiri Mukuro.

"Iiyaa..." Mayu juga sama saja keadaannya.

"Dia kena apa sih bisa mengidolakan karakter mesum bin aneh keturunan nanas seperti Mukuro?" gerutu Natsu kesal.

"Kufufu... jangan seenaknya kalau bicara, hei..." protes Mukuro.

Sedangkan Natsu panik. Ema dan Mayu terseret-seret. Gokudera yang berusaha menyadarkan Tsuna dibantu Yamamoto. Xanxus yang menutup telinganya dengan earphone yang tadi dipakai Natsu sambil makan _cookies_nya. Bel yang mulai menginterogasi Fran dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh. Dino sibuk memeluk Hibari. Mammon yang mengambil jatah _cookies_ tequilla yang tak termakan untuk dijual atau pengganti tequilla yang biasanya terbuang karena dilempar Xanxus. Reborn tak ambil pusing dan makan _cookies_nya. Lambo makan _cookies_ dengan lahap tanpa perduli yang lain. Squalo juga mengenakan earphone dan memakan _cookies_nya. Lussuria malah seperti istri(?) yang menyuapi Levi(?). Ryohei bersorak menyemangati Ema dan Mayu.

"Hey, siapa saja bantuin kek..." Natsu uring-uringan.

"Malas..." jawab mereka semua yang masih sadar dan cukup peduli serempak.

"EXTREME! Mayu-_san_, Ema-_san_! Tahan dia TO THE EXTREME...!" Ryohei berteriak-teriak ambigu.

"Hei! Lebih baik kau bantu mereka dari pada hanya berteriak-teriak seperti itu!" Natsu ngamuk.

"Ha-Hai'" Ryohei ikutan menarik Zii. Tapi tetap saja Zii masih belum bisa dihentikan.

"Muku~ Muku-_nyan_~" entah dari mana muncul neko mimi di kepala Zii.

Brek.

Entah karena terlalu kuat ditarik atau apa, pakaian Zii robek. Dan membuatnya sedikit terbuka dibagian pundak dan lengan atas. Semua menghentikan kegiatan untuk melihat apa yang barusan terjadi. Minus yang pakai earphone dan sibuk dengan objek yang mabuk tak kuat alkohol juga Lambo yang matanya ditutup Reborn.

"Gyaa! Bodoh! Bagaimana sampai sobek!" Natsu tambah panik. "Air...!" dia langsung kabur turun dari atap. Mengambil air mungkin.

"HEI! JANGAN LIHAT-LIHAT! DASAR KALIAN MESUUM!" Mayu berteriak frustasi.

"Kufufu... menarik..." nanas biru berjalan yang satu ini malah senang sendiri dihampiri oleh Zii yang mabuk dan pakaian yang robek.

"Entah orangnya entah yang mengidolakannya semuanya aneh." ucap mammon yang di balas anggukan dari yang mendengarnya.

"Awas yang di sanaaa!" sebuah seruan dari arah pintu atap membuat semuanya menoleh untuk tahu apa siapa yang barusan itu.

Bruak!

Tumpukan balok es batu keluar dari pintu itu dan langsung menutup jalan Zii menuju Mukuro. Natsu keluar dari balik tumpukan itu dengan seember air yang di campur es batu yang lebih kecil. Menghampiri Zii dan langsung menyiramnya. Setelah itu Natsu merobohkan tumpukan es batu itu hingga menutupi tubuh Zii.

-tsuzuku-

untuk **KHRVida Reale18 : **Hooooo *o*) *highfive ini apdet berikutnyaaa...

Mukuro : _Oya oya_, semakin pendek Author-_san_.

Me : *hiksu. Nggak usah diingetin me juga tau semakin pendek. Me mulai kehabisan akal.

Mukuro : Kenapa nggak minta saran aja?

Me : Baiklah... *hiksu.

_Ne ne~ minna-san_~ kasih me kritik saran dan sekilas ide buat ini kelanjutan fic dong... infeksi 'belom selesai yang lama udah mulai yang baru' mulai kambuh ni gara-gara idenya terkikis oleh yang baru~~ jadi intinya. _Gomenasai_! Author mulai edan! _Onegai_! _Review_ ini fic Author geje! *bungkuk macam nenek-nenek osteoporosis*.


End file.
